


My Sweet Little Doppelgänger

by moonlittides



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Elena is caught in a game of cat and mouse with Klaus once again. Will Elena finally fall at the hands of Klaus or does he have something else intended for her?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	My Sweet Little Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has been one of my favourites recently and there aren't enough stories for them, so I wanted to contribute. I think it speaks for itself...

_Faster_.

Elena pants uncontrollably. Her calves are burning.

_Faster, faster._

Her heart feels as though it’s going to explode out of her chest.

_Faster, faster, faster._

It’s so dark, she can barely see. The haggard, spindly trees are vaguely illuminated by the moonlight; they hang over her head, their branches menacingly blowing in the wind. They claw and snag at Elena’s skin. Exhaustion should be setting in by now but adrenalin and exhilaration keep it at bay. She risks a glance backwards. It’s a risk she shouldn’t have taken. She loses her balance, trips on a root and crashes into a heap onto the damp ground. Elena gets back to her feet and is paralyzed. Her heart leaps in her chest. He’s standing right in front of her, that grin of his slapped across his face. It’s depraved yet alluring, with a pinch of charisma and dash of vindication.

“Hello, love.” The drawl of voice turns her legs to jelly.

“No…” she whines, collapsing forward into his arms, helpless and spent.

“Oh, yes,” he mocks, mimicking her tone.

“Klaus, please, don’t…I'll do anything...” Elena pleads.

"Yes, you will."

His strong arms hold her trembling body in his embrace, firm but gentle. She recovers some of her strength and begins to thrash against him, but it’s no use. She’s bested in both sheer physical strength and skill. That doesn’t stop her from delivering a cold, hard slap right across his cheek. She sees the red glow of her palm print on the white of his skin.

"You're a monster!" she shouts, spitting in his face. 

Klaus growls and in a second has her pinned up against a nearby tree, his fangs bared. He sweeps her cascading hair over her shoulder and leans in close enough. Elena feels the hotness of his breath against her skin, the sharp point of his fangs grazing the tender flesh of her neck…

He inhales deeply. “So sweet… so helpless…so hot…my Elena...my sweet little doppelgänger...”

Involuntary shivers wrack Elena’s body. Klaus’ hands violently rip the fabric of her dress and Elena gasps. Her red lace bra is exposed and her chest is heaving. He rubs his face on her bosom, his beard scratching her soft skin, his tongue leaving trails of saliva behind. Elena winds her fingers into his hair, revelling in the touch of his mouth on her. Klaus grabs her hands and pins them above her head against the tree.

“Ah-ah,” he warns. “Let’s not forget who is in charge here.”

She hits him across the face again with all the strength she can muster and blood spurts out of his nose. 

He chortles. “That’s my girl.”

He pushes his body against her harder until she can feel every contour of his body. His hand drifts up her dress and his deft fingers settle on her sopping centre. Elena hooks her leg around him to grant him better access and bites her lip to suppress a whine as he begins to massage her firmly. Klaus licks at her neck and collarbone, his left hand massaging her breast. Her fingers find their way back into his golden curls as she grinds against his expert fingers. The space around them is filled with the sounds of wet flesh, growls and moans.

“You’re mine,” he rasps. 

He presses harder, faster, harder, faster…

"Yours," she gasps.

“Mine to do with as I please.”

"Yours...to...do..." Elena whispers, breathlessly. "...you...please..."

Elena’s breathing becomes uneven, her stomach coils and her toes begin curl…

Klaus abruptly pulls away and pushes her down to the ground. “On your knees,” he beckons.

He unzips his jeans and frees his cock, hard and proud. Elena’s pulsing centre demands more attention, but she gladly rolls the tip of her tongue over his tip and takes him into her mouth. Klaus grasps her silken hair and guides her movements, his eyes transfixed on the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, her pert breasts in full view.

It’s too much. His desire for her is all encompassing and it's filling him up from the inside making him feel like he's about to implode. He wants her more than he’s ever wanted anything. He wants to utterly possess her. Even as he’s on the brink of coming, his balls resting on her chin, he still needs _more_. More, more, more...

Klaus pulls Elena up from the ground by her hair and kisses her aggressively. Their lips smack together, their teeth nibble at each other and their tongues relentlessly suck and lick. There’s no skill or tenderness involved, it’s pure animalistic lust. They tear the remainder of their clothes off until they’re flesh against flesh, rolling around in the mud and frantically grabbing at one another.

Elena clambers onto all fours, wet, eager and squirming with need as Klaus plunges into her from behind. Using his vamp speed, he pounds into her relentlessly and voraciously. The full moon shines down on them and the heavens open to give way to a downpour as Elena screams Klaus’ name at the top of her lungs. She writhes uncontrollably, her body exploding with pleasure, electrifiying every nerve ending in her body. For a moment, she's certain that she sees stars.

In a flash, Elena has switched their position so that she’s riding Klaus, her fangs bared and her hand tightly clasped around his throat. Klaus places his hands on her hips and looks up at the most wondrous and ravishing creature he has ever laid eyes on. Her head is thrown back in ecstasy, her breasts jiggling as she grinds up and down on his cock, rain water shimmering across her skin. He sits up, his arms wrapped around her back and inhales her scent. It's intoxicating. It sets his teeth on edge and causes saliva to fill his mouth. Their bodies are attuned to the same rhythm and they continue to move together as Klaus sinks his fangs into the tender flesh of Elena’s neck. Her blood is like nectar; as sweet, addictive and enthralling as it was when she was human. Its warmth fills him up and makes his already erect cock harder, until it’s practically throbbing with pleasure.

The sharp pain of Klaus’ fangs is exhilarating and sends shockwaves through Elena’s body until she’s coming again. She rips at her own hair and then claws at the flesh of Klaus’ back until she draws blood, moaning to the high heavens. Her cunt pulsates around Klaus’ length and as he drinks his fill, her cries of ecstasy reverberating in his ears, he spills his seed inside her with a guttural scream akin to the crack of thunder.

The pair collapse backwards into the mud, the rain falling harder and faster, their hearts hammering in their chest and their bodies still rippling with waves of orgasmic pleasure. Elena slurps the blood from her fingers that she drew from Klaus’ back and when she meets his eyes, laughter erupts from them.

“Told you some good old fashioned human-vampire role play would get us coming like a steam train,” Elena says.

“Hah! That was bloody marvellous. Truly magnificent, love. I don’t think I’ve come like that in my 1000 years on this earth.”

Elena rolls closer to him and seizes his cock in her hand. “Well, the night’s still young and there’s always room to improve. There’s some clothes in the trunk of the car. Maybe this time you can play human.”

Klaus strokes her cheek with his fingers and places a tender kiss on her lips. “A century together and you still surprise me, my sweet little doppelgänger.”


End file.
